Into The Darkness (Wiki Contest: August 2012)
Into The Darkness is Luke 12346's submission to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: August 2012 'Characters:' Keith.jpg|Keith Hudson Vanessa934.jpg|Vanessa Storm Elenna.jpg|Elenna (Hunter) 'Chapter One: I Sign My Own Death' I gasped as Vanessa took ahold of the arrow lodged in my shoulder and gasped as she snapped off the edge then pulled the bloody thing out of me. "Hold on Keith, I'll get a medic!" Vanessa then ran out of view, i coughed up blood on the hotel floor, damn it....was this how i'm going to die? Freaking bleed out? Suddenly the face of Brent, a son of Apollo and he puts a vial of Nectar to my mouth and i take long, deep gulps, not caring if i burst into flames. When i finished the pain starts to dull...looks like i'll live for a thy more hours...possibly minutes because of whats happening outside...it was a warzone...monsters everywhere along with Rogue Demigods that i once called friends. Vanessa came up to me "I told you not to charge that Manticore! You could have died!" "Love you too Vanessa" She couldn't help but smile, even though her face was smeared with blood and sweat she was still a stunning girl. Suddenly i saw them, the Hunters of Artemis, they walked threw the entrance, their silver clothes smeared in blood and their faces dirty. "What are they doing here?" "Its their war too Keith" "Still...i don't trust them" "Neither do we trust you" Said a hunter who i didn't relise had approached us, her long black hair was in a silver braid and along her arm was a long, deep cut, her bow hung on her shoulder. "Oh sorry! I'll get Brent!" Vanessa then ran off, leaving me with the Hunter. "Why are the hunters here?" "This is a war, we are the soldiers" "Little less cryptic" "Our Mistress is doing battle against Typhon, Her Lieutant wanted to help your leader...Percy Jackson" "Ah, Thalia" That made much sense, I had met Thalia and she was always there for her friends. Suddenly Percy came down the stairs, Thalia at his side "Thalia, you and the hunters go deal with the tunnels, if the monsters get threw them we're screwed" She nodded "Alright Ladies, lets go!" She drew her twin hunting knifes and ran out the entrance, followed by the hunters. Percy approached me "Keith, i want you to go help Thalia" "What?! why me?!" "I need someone i can trust to help her, Vanessa will come with you to give you support but make sure Thalia and her hunters get out of their alive...ok?" I sighed, i then grabbed my sword and quiver of arrows "Ok Percy" Vanessa met me at the entrance, her helmet covering her face but i could see the nervousness on her face "Don't worry Nessa...we'll make it out of this" She smiled at me but i knew it...we weren't gonna see the sun again when we enter the tunnels.... 'Chapter Two: Final Goodbyes' Everything was black. The electricty in the tunnels must have gone out after the first battle because the tunnels were pitch black and i could feel it was close to crumbling to pieces. I held a flashlight in my hand and looked down the tunnel "If monsters were coming threw here no one would see it coming, Kronos is good at planning" The Hunter we met before which i found out her name was Elenna shrugged "Kronos only cares about killing, he doesn't have the brains to plan an attack as well thought out as this, he must have someone else planning the strategys for him" She said. "Must be one of the titans or something, maybe...Prometheus?" Said Vanessa, adjusting the strap on her sword belt. "Maybe...oh here comes Thalia" Keith put his torch away as the Hunter Lieutanent walked towards us "Ok girls, lets get down to buisness, we are here to collapse these tunnels, to do this i want all of us to split into three large groups, each one going down one hallway of the tunnels, you will then set up these little babies" she held up a small pot filled with Greek Fire "And set them to detonate, we will meet back here after the job is done to regroup back at the hotel, any questions?" I put my hand up "Yes Keith?" "What if the monsters are already there in the tunnels?" "Isn't it obvious?" she drew her dagger and made a sliding motion at her neck. "We kill them all" She nodded and slid her knife back into its sheath and pulled a flashlight from her belt "Ok, lets go" and she stepped into the tunnel. The Hunters followed behind her as did me and Vanessa, our swords drawn and flashlights darting from corner to corner "Its...quiet isn't it" I said finally after we walked for about 30 minutes "Yeah, you would never guess that these tunnels are infested with stupid ugly-" She was cut off by a scream in front of us, a Hunter fell to the floor dead, a black feathered arrow in her chest. My eyes darted out where the arrow came from, a Scythian Dracanae stood at the corner of the left side hallway, a bow in her hand. I charged at it, pointing the flashlight at its eyes, the Dracanae's eyes widened and her pupils grew tiny and she put her hands up to her face "Ah!! My eyesssssss!!" With one stroke i took off the beasts head. Thalia ran over to me, Vanessa next to her "What happened?" She asked, her knifes drawn "A scout...there'll be more soon" Thalia cursed in ancient greek "Damn...they'll cut us off from the exit...what should I do..." I put my hand on her shoulder "What should WE do, and i think we should stay at these crossroads and hold our ground, prime the detonators at the end of each hall and collapse the whole crossroad" She smiled "Good idea, that would work...but we'd need to hold the crossroads for an hour or more, the Hephasteus kids never gave me a direct time when the detonators would explode" Vanessa cut in "Then we hold out till they do" We all nodded "I'll go tell the girls, I'll leave you two alone...say your last goodbyes" Thalia walked back to the group of Hunters, they're bows at the ready. Vanessa looked pale white and scared, we both knew that when the Greek Fire exploded that we'd be crushed by the falling tunnel...we both knew this was where we died... I took her by both her hands and pressed my lips against hers, even though our faces were splattered in monster blood and dirt it was the most passionate kiss i'd ever had. "Theres no one i would rather be with...here, at the end of my life" She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder as i held her "Theres no where i'd rather be" She whispered into my ear. 'Chapter Three: I Fight For What I Thinks Right, I Die Of My Own Will' The tunnels were deathly silent, i could feel my heart beating from beneath my armor and i swear i felt like it was about to explode. My back was against the wall, i kept glancing down the end of corner, to see if they were coming but the shadows cloaked all, i couldn't see a damn thing! I looked back at Vanessa, who was planting the jar of greek fire into the top corner of the hall "Done sticking that thing to the wall?" I asked, gripping my sword in my hand "Almost done, just got to prime the detonator and we're good to go" I sighed, i didn't want to be around a primed jar of fiery death when it set off....it would be more painful then having the ceiling fall on you. Suddenly a sound echoed threw the halls, it sounded as if something was grinding against something else...like metal against stone "Whats that?" Vanessa whispered "I dunno, go back to Thalia at the main barricade at the stairs, i'll meet you there" She nodded and ran down the hall. I inched round the corner, my sword pointed at the darkness, something was there....and it was coming closer. Suddenly something whistled by my ear, a purple feathered arrow! "Its them!" Suddenly out of the darkness a demigod wearing loose black armor ran out, his sword aimed at my heart, i knocked the blade away and stabbed him in the stomach, he fell to the floor, gagging on his own blood. WIP Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Luke 12346 Category:Contest: August 2012 Category:Tragedy